


Kisses Cause Fevers...And Not The Good Kind

by Thraceadams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After licking Tommy in New York, Adam takes care of Tommy when he gets sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses Cause Fevers...And Not The Good Kind

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than [](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/) and my LJ. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people based on some real events. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

Adam climbed onto the band’s bus, exhausted but happy that the tickle at the back of his throat had gone away. Nothing like hot tea, hot soup, and some rest to take care of that. He wasn’t surprised to see Tommy lying on the couch covered with a blanket, but what did surprise him was the lack of activity in the common area. He heard some noise by the bunks and made his way back there.

Monte smiled as he walked closer. “Hey, man, killer show tonight. Your throat feeling better?”

Adam shrugged. “A bit, Sutan worked wonders. That and some sleep. Good thing since the press was here last night and tonight. What’s up with Tommy?”

“Said he’s not feeling good.” Monte looked at him pointedly.

“Really?” Adam glanced at him with worry in his eyes.

“Yup. Said it started during the concert, said he just wanted to rest and then he crashed on the couch.”

“Thanks man,” Adam replied turning to go back to Tommy.

“No problem.” Monte clapped him on the shoulder.

Adam slowly walked back out into the main room, this time getting a good look at his tiny bass player. He was curled up on the couch and had a black blanket wrapped tightly around him, bunched up in his fists and pulled up under his chin. Adam had seen a sleeping Tommy enough to know that he was still awake. He walked over and sat down beside Tommy. Adam reached out and brushed the blond fringe off his forehead. Tommy stirred a bit and opened his eyes, blinking at him owlishly.

Adam smiled. “Hey, Glitterbaby. Monte says you’re not feeling well.”

Tommy shrugged. “S’okay. Just a sore throat. I’m sure I’ll feel better after I get some sleep. That was a sick concert tonight.”

Adam laughed. “Yeah it was, but don’t change the subject. Come sleep on my bus tonight. You need to get a real night’s sleep, not a doze on a bunk or the couch. You can have my bed. I’ll take the couch.”

Tommy shook his head. “No, you need the bed, I’ll be fine on the couch, besides you’re still getting over your sore throat.”

“Nope, I’m not, it’s all better. Sutan makes a mean cup of tea. And I’ll be fine on the couch. Next stop you’re getting onto my bus, understand?”

Tommy frowned at him but Adam just gave him his best HBIC stare and he found himself nodding reluctantly. “Okay,” he said softly.

“Good boy.” Adam slapped his thigh. “Just keep resting, I’ll let them know we need to stop soon.”

“Don't make a big deal, Adam…” Tommy’s voice trailed off as Adam gave him another look that clearly said, ‘don’t even think about it.’ “Okay,” he said meekly.

Adam treated him to one of those blinding smiles and stood up, pulling out his iPhone and most likely texting Lane to have her get the buses to stop.

Sure enough about fifteen minutes later the buses pulled into a Wendy’s. Adam sat down again and gently shook Tommy’s shoulder. “Tommy? Tommy?”

Sleepily Tommy opened his eyes and looked at him. “What?”

“Time to go to bed, Glitterbaby.”

“Wanna stay here.”

“Well, that’s not going to happen. You can’t get better here. You’re coming back to my bus so Sutan can look after you. Let’s go.”

Tommy grumbled some more but let Adam pull him off the couch and bundle him off the bus. Adam dragged him over to his bus and pushed him up the steps.

“Look what the cat dragged in.” Sutan said teasingly.

“Hush up. He’s sick,” Adam warned.

Instantly Sutan’s demeanor changed. “Well, get him back in your bed. I’ll whip him up some tea, maybe some soup, too?”

Adam smiled. “Yeah, that’d be great. Thanks.”

He dragged Tommy back through the bus to his lair, as Sasha called it. He sat Tommy down on the bed and knelt to take off his Creepers. “You want to get undressed, honey?”

Tommy shivered and Adam decided he probably should leave his clothes on. He helped Tommy settle back on the bed and drew the covers up over him. He brushed Tommy’s blond fringe off his forehead again before leaning down to give him a soft kiss. “Sorry you got sick. Sleep, Glitterbaby,” he whispered. He took one long last look at Tommy and backed quietly out of the room, leaving the door open so he could keep an eye on him.

He went out to find Sutan waiting for him with hot tea and soup.

“He’s asleep.”

“Poor thing. Okay, well this will be ready, all you’ll have to do is reheat it in the  
microwave. Now, where are you going to sleep?”

“I’ll just take the couch. I’ll be okay for one night.”

Sutan frowned at him.

“Well, I can’t sleep in there with him, as much as I'd like that, I can’t take a chance on getting sick again myself.”

Sutan rolled his eyes. “Honey, you probably got him sick in the first place.”

Adam looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“You licked his face on stage, how do you think germs are transmitted, baby?”

Adam sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Great, so I did this. As if I don’t have enough to worry about. Now I have to worry about giving my bassist the crud because I like to play with him on stage.”

Sutan smiled sympathetically, patting him on the chest. “That’s what happens when you’re the one in charge. You need anything, honey?”

“No, thanks. I’m just gonna crash here on the couch so I can hear Tommy if he needs anything.”

“Okay, honey, suit yourself.”

Sutan walked back out into the common area and Adam made himself comfortable on the couch, angling himself so he could see back into his bedroom and watch Tommy sleep.

***********

Adam woke with a start a couple of hours later. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the darkened bus blearily. He grimaced as he stretched, feeling some stiff muscles get stretched a bit too much. Slowly, he stood up trying to figure out what woke him, when he heard a sound coming from his bedroom. Tommy. Instantly, the fog of sleep disappeared and Adam lurched back to where his bassist was sleeping in his bed. He barely noted the empty mugs sitting by the bed before focusing on the bed itself. Tommy was tossing a bit, whimpering a bit in his sleep, whether it was from a dream or because he was sick Adam didn’t know, he just knew the sound was making his heart ache and he had to make it stop.

He kicked his boots off, slid his shirt off, and shimmied out of his jeans, leaving him in just a t-shirt and boxer briefs. He pulled the covers back and slid carefully in beside Tommy. He squashed the brief worry over getting sick again with Sutan’s voice running through his head that he’d gotten Tommy sick in the first place. Whatever Tommy’d had, he’d already had it, so there was no way he'd get it again. He moved close to Tommy, not worried about the heat radiating off him because despite always being cold, Tommy put out heat like a furnace.

Adam kissed his shoulder softly and then his temple and when Tommy didn’t stir, he slid an arm around his waist and the other under his neck, pulling him snuggly up against Adam’s body, his head tucked under Adam’s chin. Tommy snuffled a bit in his sleep, burrowed into Adam for a moment and then settled. Adam tightened his hold on Tommy’s waist and within moments the whimpering noises stopped.

Adam listened as Tommy’s breathing slipped into one of deep regularity indicating that he’d gone back to a restful sleep. He smiled and kissed the top of Tommy’s head. “Sorry I got you sick. Should have done this earlier. Now maybe we both can sleep.”

Adam kissed the top of his head again and settled himself, letting the scent of Tommy’s shampoo fill his senses, he closed his eyes and slept.

The End 


End file.
